


Sex and Coffee

by zoegayle



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, both Dan and Phil are, pornstar AU, powerbottom!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9664508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoegayle/pseuds/zoegayle
Summary: PAIRING: Phan (Phil/ Dan)GENRE: mostly smut but with fluff at endSUMMERY: porn star au, Dan is also a power-bottom





	

“Today I’m going to need you to do something new”, Chris, Dan’s manager, told him, “You’re going to be a dom today”, a trace of horror went across his face he didn’t know how to do that he liked bottoming he didn’t have to do anything. “No you’re not topping, you’re going to be what they call a ‘power-bottom.’”

“A power-bottom?”

“A power-bottom” Chris smirked back confirming Dan’s question. “I know you’ve heard of Phil Lester right?”

Dan gulped he knew exactly who Phil Lester was, he has the biggest cock you would ever see. Just the thought of the infamous Phil Lester could make you ache all over. “Yes, why.”

“You are his power-bottom today. You are to do what other tops have done to you but only to his dick that way when _you ride_ him he’s ready for you to. You force him to give you a rim job for 'stretching’ you than you take his cock and let’s hope you can get up.” Chris replied giving Dan instructions on what this video is going to be about.

“But what about lube, have you not seen him; he would probably split me in half.” Dan panicked.

“No, no, no your still going to use lube- this is a porn video not torcher techniques.” Chris laughed.

–

“Ah finally Phil’s here!” PJ, the director, yelled across the studio.

“I’m sorry I had to read up on this 'power-bottom’ shit you have me doing.” Phil told back while walking towards Dan and Chris “So you must be Dan right? You’re the one that’s famous for 'not matter how many times you’ve been fucked you are still really tight.”

“Yep that’s me.” Dan squeaked, Phil was bigger than he looked on camera. He was tall and his shoulders were so broad that Dan couldn’t believe he didn’t have a family at home already.

“What are you scared about. You don’t have to sit on my dick until your good. I’m not a mean person I don’t want to hurt you.” Phil told Dan worried that this sex today might not be enjoyable to both of them.

“I’m not scared, I’m just- you’re so big- uh like tall and shoulders”, Dan stuttered “and you’re really hot.”

“Way to be subtle there Dan” Chris joked. “Anyways enough with you drooling over him you need to know what you’re using.”

“Umm is it just what’s in the box over there on set.”

“Yes just- do you know how to use them?” Chris questioned knowing that Dan probably didn’t pay attention to that during them being used on him.

“Uhh his hands go through them and through the head board?” Dan stuttered saying it more as a question than a statement.

“Yes congrats - remember pleasure yourself in front of him it will frustrate him. Just between you and me- and everybody else in the porn industry- Phil gets pleasure from watching his bed partner have pleasure.” Chris whispered the last part.

“Dan! Phil! On the bed now!” PJ shouted. “We’re starting this now. Phil on the bed, Dan by the box!”

“Wait Dan-” Phil started, “Please stretch yourself really well I would hate to hurt you.”

“Thanks, and yeah I will I’ve seen some of your work before it’s also a pleasure to be getting fucked by you.” Dan grinned.

“Thanks” Phil laughed.

“Places!” PJ shouted again getting annoyed “We don’t have all day.”

Phil moved to lay down on the bed thinking back to the basic plot line of this story how he’s supposed to just lay there while somebody else fucks themselves on him. He remembers something about him being able to do nothing because a power-bottom is someone who does all the work but there still a bottom.

“Right yeah. Action!” PJ stammered not use to the fact that it’s Phil on the bed.

“Okay _Hun_ ” Dan started in his porn star voice, “I know that you _always_ have things your way but we’re doing things my way today.”

“I’m going to hand cuff you and then I’m going to sit on your face and you’re going to eat me out until _I_ say you’re done.”

“Oh joy!” Phil stated sarcastically.

“I will force you to wait longer till I pay _any_ attention to you” Dan smirked remembering somebody else told him that earlier that year. “Now take off your shirt” He said while putting his legs on either side on Phil’s torso.

Phil proceeded to pull his t-shirt over his own head “well then Mr. Pushy, are just that eager to have a dick up your ass?”

“Haha- no. You always tie me up and fuck me for _your_  pleasure but now I’m tying you up and I’m going to fuck myself on you for _my_  pleasure. And you’re not going to be able to touch me even though I know how much you want to.” Dan stated with a smirk at the end. “Now arms up and though the headboard.”

“You look cute when you’re trying to be dominant.” Phil laughed making Dan blush.

“No I’m not _cute_ I’m a boy believe it or not.” Dan complained while putting the cuffs on Phil “And boys aren’t supposed to be cute.”

“Still cute.” Phil grinned trying to see how far he could push Dan.

“How about I make you give me a rim job until I’m done then I’ll just leave you here and won’t let you finish off until maybe an hour later.” Dan questioned even though he knew that they didn’t have the hour to do that under the circumstances of PJ himself not allowing it.

“You and I both know you don’t have the heart to” Phil replied with a hint of sass in his voice.

“Just you fucking watch me.” Dan replied back with the equal amount of sass moving to where he was squatting over Phil’s face. “Now lick.”

“You know this isn’t going to be enjoyable for either of us if I can’t use my hands so I’ll have better access?”

“Well it’s not supposed to be enjoyable for you anyways… Now _lick_ ” Dan ordered practically sitting on Phil’s face.

“Yes sir.” Phil laughed out; he could see the look of 'oh god am I going too far with this?’

Phil licked into Dan and already being a bad dom he moaned which caused Phil to laugh but he still licked into Dan over and over making Dan lose all control. Dan had to move where his head was resting on Phil’s stomach literally right next to Phil’s hard and aching cock. While Phil was stretching Dan with his tongue, Dan was staring wide eyed at Phil’s dick lying right in front of him. Dan was still worried that it wouldn’t fit. Dan _always_ bottomed he was looking forward to the day when he could take a really huge cock and he wouldn’t tear in half. Still with Phil’s dick right in front of him it still caused a little shock to him that he was about to take it.

“Are you enjoying the sight?” Phil half joked to Dan.

“Are you enjoying the taste?” Dan replied back sassily not letting Phil be the dom.

“You want the truth?”

“Yeah, sure, whatever.” Dan replied to truly blissed out to care; Phil’s tongue was working wonders.

“I would have preferred if you let me have my hands so I could get further into you.”

Dan picked up his hands from resting on Phil’s thighs to his ass and spread himself and moved so Phil’s nose was pretty much in his crack.

“I think I’m nice and stretched enough now.” Dan said already moving to get lube to put on Phil’s dick which made Phil moan because this is the first time in this session he’s been touched.

“Wait. You think? I thought doms _knew_.” Phil smirked.

“Fine. I _know_ I’m ready.” Dan replied back trying to sound authoritatively. “Now sit back and enjoy the ride.”

“Aren’t you riding me?”

Dan stared blankly at Phil not knowing how to respond because he is dominate today, that’s what a power bottom is- a dominate bottom. “I could just ride you until _I_ come than not you come.” Dan followed up thinking that would be an interesting video. “Now don’t move.”

Dan moved himself so that his legs were on either side of Phil’s thighs so he was straddling them. Dan moved Phil’s dick to line up with his hole thinking 'Oh my god. This is how I die I’m going to latterly split in have. I’m about to have Phil Monster Cock Lester inside me and I’m going to die.’

Phil bucked up a little so just his tip was in Dan and Dan let out a whimper kind of scared of his own well-being.

Dan started down to Phil’s eyes looking directly into them which seemed to have said 'Are you okay?’

Dan still trying to remain calm and dom said aloud, “Be prepared to be swallowed up. I hope you don’t come before I do because you don’t even know what i plan for you if you do.” Dan said not even knowing what he’d do if he had to. If Dan was honest with himself he would say he comes quite quickly _there’s just something about having a dick in his ass knowing how much he clenched and unclenches he can make the guy completely whither on top of him_.

“Please! Everybody knows bottoms come first.” Phil bucked in to Dan to see the way seeing the reaction he’d get out of him.

Dan whimpered a little- the stretch was big and Dan upper body fell limp on Phil’s chest. “Why did you do that I’m in control.” He breathed out still getting use to the stretch sitting up where he was sitting on Phil’s dick like it was a chair.

“2 reasons, 1. To get on with it because let’s face it you were too slow and 2. To see your reaction.”

“Jerk” Dan breathed moving so his face is right in front of Phil’s face, “I’m in control and maybe i won’t let you cum. You know I can control you more than you know.”

“So you’re just gonna sit and not move?”

“No I am but don’t cum, cause I swear if you do-” Dan was cut off by his own actions of moving up and down on the Phil’s cock that sat inside him. “I will…”

“You will…” Phil mimicked.

“I will… make you pay.” Dan stated even though his voice lifted an octave making it sound more like a question.

“How?”

“By-” Dan was caught off with his own moans as Phil thrusted upward again.

“Stop stalling.”

“Maybe it’s to punish you. You know I can do that.”

“Can you?”

“Yes.” Dan stated as he lifted himself off on Phil’s dick where only the tip was inside and then slammed himself down where he bottomed out. Dan kept at it feeling the pool of heat in his stomach and moving his hand to jack himself off. “Do not cum before me.”

Both of their moans were bouncing off the walls and soon Dan was spilling his load all over Phil’s chest and stomach.

“Now?” Phil breathed out needing the release.

“Yeah, go ahead.” Dan permitted still with Phil inside him. Phil let himself one more thrust into Dan and he was coming inside him.

“Cut! We’re done!” PJ shouted cutting off the camera and making Dan lift up from Phil as fast as he could.

“I’m defiantly going feel that tomorrow.” Dan joked that only Phil could hear causing both of them to let out a little laugh.

“Well you could have stretched yourself better. I was cringing internally for you. Also Dan…”

“Yeah?”

“Can you untie me?”

“If I gotta…” Dan sighed joking reaching up to untie him, “Anyways I wanted to be tight for you cause your just-”

“Okay guys stop flirting. Dan get off Phil’s stomach and you two go get showered and dressed we’re done for the day.”

“Sorry.” Dan laughed scrambling of Phil.

“It’s fine, you don’t weigh much anyways.” Phil said flashing one of his signature smiles that can make a 100 percent heterosexual guy drop his pants in a split second.

“Thanks.” Dan blushed at Phil’s statement putting on a robe Chris gave him.

They went to their own dressing rooms taking showers and putting on clothes that would be acceptable to wear on the streets. Phil didn’t bother straightening his hair with less than a five minute walk to his apartment complex. When Phil walked out of his dressing room he saw Chris banging on Dan’s door.

“Dan come out you don’t need to do your hair.” there was a pause which he figured was Dan answering. “You’ll be home in like 5 minutes- if that!”

“What’s a matter?” Phil asked making his way to where Dan’s door was.

“He doesn’t want to be seen with his natural hair.”

“It makes me look like a child Chris!” Dan yelled through the door.

“I’m sure it doesn’t.” Phil yelled to Dan through the door.

“Oh but it does!”

“No.”

“You sure?” Dan says opening the door looking up at Phil with barely any hair straightened.

“Yeah, it’s cute.”

“See this is what I was afraid of!” Dan Said shutting the door again.

“Wait!” Phil stopped the door with his foot “Didn’t he just say you live like 5 minutes away?”

“Yeah the apartment complex over there…” Dan trailed off pointing on the direction of the building.

“Wow I live over there so, here just borrow my jacket until we get to the lobby than you can give it back.” Phil handed over a green jacket with a hood on it that Dan was guessing was to cover his hair.

“See there are people who care. Now get out and let’s go I want to go home!” Chris whined to Dan.

“Chris chill out PJ is still here and you wouldn’t leave without him anyways. And thanks Phil you don’t have to do that, I should just get over something as stupid as my hair.”

“Hey Chris, are you ready to go home?” PJ asked walking over to Chris.

“Yeah but I have to make sure Dan doesn’t die on his way home.”

“I can take him-” Phil started, “I mean we live in the same building, it would make sense.”

“Do you mind Dan? I mean I could-”

“No, it’s fine.” Dan interrupted Chris.

“I hope I can trust you not to beat to a pulp or anything.” Chris glared at Phil.

“Yeah, I’m not a mean person.” Phil chuckled.

“Okay please don’t kill him!” Chris yelled as he was already being dragged of by PJ.

“So are you ready to go?” Phil directed his question to Dan.

“Yeah, I guess.” Dan said popping up the hood of the jacket.

“You guess?”

“Yeah. Let’s go.”

They both walked in pretty much silence as there were dogs and cabbies everywhere. Once they reached the lobby area Dan started to take off Phil’s jacket handing it to him, “Thanks, you know for letting me borrow it, to you know-” Dan gestured to his head.

“No problem. Also this is really unprofessional but would you like to- erm- go for coffee or something some time?” Phil squeaked trying to fight off embarrassment if Dan said no.

“Yes. Yes Phil I would love too. I will go with you for coffee or something sometime. Let me see your phone.”

Phil handed Dan his phone thinking he’s probably putting his number in.

“Thanks I guess I’ll call you sometime?” Phil asked grabbing his phone back from Dan.

“Yes. Please.” Dan said standing on his tip toes kissing Phil on the cheek. “I would like that.” Dan stated before walking off in the direction of his own apartment. Until his phone vibrated in his pocket and saw he had a text.

**FROM UNKNOWN NUMBER:**

_it’s phil thought you should know that before you saw a random number talking to you like we knew each other :D_

When Dan received the text he turned around to see Phil standing in the same spot with a smile on his face.

**TO PHIL:**

_haha thanks you know you don’t have to make sure I get in my room safely I’m grown up_

**FROM PHIL:**

_yeah but your cute and I promised chris that I’d make sure your not dead_

**TO PHIL:**

_do you always keep your promises?_

**FROM PHIL:**

_pretty much_

**TO PHIL:**

_than can you promise me something_

**FROM PHIL:**

_yeah go ahead_

**TO PHIL:**

_promise to take me to coffee or something_

**FROM PHIL:**

_no problem_

Dan blushed looking up and down the hall to see Phil waving to him. Dan blew Phil a kiss laughing a little and Phil acted like he caught it and held his hand to his chest holding it there, making Dan turn even redder. Even though Dan’s parents didn’t approve of his job, he’s glad he chooses this because he feels like he’s on cloud nine right now.

**Author's Note:**

> i tried but hey theres still (badly written) smut
> 
> (i put a title but its lame so if you have a title ill still give you credit)-thanks
> 
> feedback is great


End file.
